Bebe -Serie de Drabbles-
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: Shun y Dan tomaron la decision de empezar una vida juntos, incluyendo a la pequeña vida que habian creado, aunque claro, era mas que obvio que el de cabellos negros no esperara aquel trato de ese"mocoso". -Yaoi- . -Shan-.-Mencion de MPREG- Sharon- Keync-... 16/16
1. 1

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece.**

**Dedicado totalmente a Moon-9215**

* * *

Caminaba enojado, si, estaba enojado, su rostro serio se encontraba un más serio de lo normal mientras sus manos se encontraban totalmente resguardadas del aire o de cualquier persona en los bolsillos de su chaqueta en color morado que se encontraba abierta.

Miro con enfado a su derecha –gente volteo a otro lado- miro aun con enfado a su izquierda –y más gente volteo- para después seguir caminando haciendo sonar sus pasos de vez en cuando como si tuviese una ridícula rabieta de un niño pequeño… Era oficial, el idiota del esposo de Keith le había pegado lo infantil.

-Shun…-

Su cabello negro ondeo suavemente con el aire que recibía amablemente e ignoro majestuosamente a la persona que venía detrás de él.

-Shun…-

Escucho la voz, enojada, ¡Ja! Pero poco le importaba, por él, podía saltar de tal vez un precipicio o darle su comida favorita, pero aun seguiría enojado, si, estaba enojado y no caería en nada para bajarse su propio enojo el cual ni siquiera tenía ganas de hacer desaparecer.

-Vamos Shun, no seas así, es solo un niño-

Un chico de cabellos cafés se posiciono al lado de él mayor, que se empeñaba hasta lo posible en ignorar a la persona a su lado, en cuyos brazos cargaba a un adorable bebe de apenas unos 8 meses de haber nacido, mameluco azul –simbolizando el hecho de que era varón- su piel aperlada le hacía ver un poco parecido a la persona que le traía cargando, sin embargo su cabello corto en color negro le hacía estar familiarizado con el joven enfadado de cabellos negros con el chaleco purpura, aunque aquellos reflejos azulados le hacían ver aún más lindo de lo que era, y sus grandes ojos en color azul rey aunque eran difíciles de identificar le hacían ver realmente tierno.

-Shun, no me empieces a ignorar porque luego no te va a gustar-

Dan Kuso, el de cabellos castaños que cargaba a la linda cría varón con 8 meses de vida, se acercó amablemente a quien parecía ser su amante, esposo o novio, aunque…

Una pequeña manita comenzó a golpear al mayor de cabellos negros mientras hacia un puchero enojado.

El mayor, sintiendo la pequeña manita dándole pequeños manotazos no tuvo más opción que enojarse aún más de lo que ya estaba… Y entonces…

Aceleraba el paso nuevamente para alejarse lo más posible de ese mocoso con complejo de Edipo.


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

**Advertencia: Shan. Sharon.**

* * *

¡Aaaaa! ¡Estaba a punto de volverse loco! Si, podía apostarlo, solo unos segundos más al lado del mocoso ingrato y podían ocurrir dos peligrosas cosa; o lo asesinaba o se suicidaba… Mmm… La primera opción era obviamente la más jugosa pero… ¡No! ¡No debía caer en la tentación! Aparte de eso, si hacia cualquiera de los dos cosas perdería a Dan… Debía de ser fuerte, resistir…

¡Pero ese incesante llanto no le dejaba estar en paz! ¿No podía callarse por un minuto?

-¡Isis!- Shun Kazami grito fuertemente intentando ser escuchado por su cría de 8 meses que lloraba desconsoladamente dentro de la cuna.

Isis Kazami Kuso, también conocido como la cría de Shun y Dan seguía llorando desconsoladamente, hace pocos minutos había estado tomando una siesta tranquilamente, Dan Kuso de Kazami notando que su primer hijo no se despertaría hasta una hora o dos horas después decidió salir a comprar unas cosas que estaba totalmente seguro, su esposo confiando en él, decidió aceptar cuidar al bello durmiente mientras el de cabellos castaños regresaba más o menos en 1 hora de las compras, tal vez menos, aunque no menos de media hora.

Sin embargo…

El problema a todo esto, es que Shun no contaba con que su hijo tuviese un radar integrado que le decía cuando mama no estaba… Dios… Con esos gritos parecía que estaba matando a su propio hijo.

-Agh… Dan… ¡Vuelve pronto!- Lloriqueo Shun en una esquina, sabiendo que si se acercaba su cría, era más seguro que sería apartado de varios manotazos.

Maldito complejo de Edipo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Extra**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un adulto alto, de cabellos blancos en punta y cargando un bebe de poco más 1 año con 8 meses de cabellos rubios se encontraba mirando por la ventana hacia la casa de enfrente, de donde provenían unos gritos que parecía que estaban matando a alguien.

-Oye Hydron, ¿Estás seguro que no debes de ir a checar?-Pregunto preocupado el de cabellos blancos.

-No te preocupes, Dan no debe de tardar mucho en llegar… Anda ya, dame a Edén ya es su hora de la siesta-respondió un rubio de ojos morados recién llamado Hydron.

-Si tú dices…-

El de cabellos blancos también conocido como Shadow, dejo a la bebe en brazos de su probablemente esposo o pareja y cuando vio que no se encontraba en la sala, paso rápidamente al teléfono… Si bueno, Shun no le caía mal, así que le daría una pequeña ayudita…

Estaba seguro que Dan no regresaría pronto.

* * *

**Aclaraciones de la Autora: **

**1.-Si, Shadow y Hydron viven en frente de la casa de Shun y Dan.**

**2.-El bebe de Shadow y Hydron es una niña, se llama Eden y es 1 año mas grande que Isis.**

**.**

**¡Ayuda! No se que edad ponerle a Spectra y Misha [Hijos de Keith y Lync] ¿Alguna sugerencia? Se aceptan edades menores de 8**


	3. 3

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece.**

* * *

Era mucho ruido lo que estaba, obviamente, escuchando en ese momento. Y todavía tenía que sentir los manotazos y patadas de su cría que se encontraba molesta por no ser cargada por su mama.

-¡Dan! Te cambio el lugar, ¡Piedad!- exclamo Shun, casi rogando que le quitara a la cría de los brazos.

-¡En un rato más!- Respondió el de cabellos cafés que se encontraba encerrado en la cocina preparando el almuerzo para los invitados.

Su casa era un caos, Spectra –de 3 años- corría detrás de su hermana con un chipote chillón con la mera intención de hacerla llorar, mientras Misha, de la misma edad, corría lo más lejos posible de su hermano.

En la sala, Shadow se encargaba de alimentar a su pequeña Edén que miraba entretenida como corría Spectra, Keith por su parte debía de estar afuera de la casa haciendo una llamada relacionada con el trabajo.

-¡Shun! ¡Shun!- exclamo Spectra Clay Volan, cabello rosa pálido como ambos padres **(1) **unos ojos azules brillantes y llenos de vida como ambos progenitores, con el cabello en punta, siendo réplica exacta de su papa Keith.

-¿Qué quieres engendro?-Respondió Shun de mal humor debido a los constantes maltratos de su cría.

-¿Puedo cuidar de Isis?-

Shun Kazami no tenía idea de que le habían enseñado sus padres a Spectra y Misha, hablando de manera perfecta sin equivocarse a la vez que era incapaz de caer o tropezar…

-Oh bueno, que más da-

Después de 20 minutos Isis se encontraba en su andador mientras era "cuidado" por Spectra, que realmente se dedicaba a reírse mientras le jalaba las mejillas.

-Oye Shun… ¿Realmente crees que está bien dejarle a Isis?-pregunto Shadow, intentando hacer repetir a Edén.

-Yo que sé, culpa de Dan por darme a Isis-respondió Shun que había comenzado a leer el periódico

-_Dios, que familia…_-Pensó Keith con una sonrisa, principalmente al ver a Spectra con Isis…- ¡Amor! ¡Spectra le está jalando las mejillas a Isis!

En la cocina se escucharon 2 risas, probablemente de Hydron y Lync, mientras Dan salía de la cocina con dirección a Isis, no sin antes darle una mirada a Shun que se hacia la víctima.

* * *

**Aclaraciones De La Autora:**

**Keith y Lync [Keync]: Spectra Clay Volan y Misha Clay Volan [Mellizos] [3 años]**

**Shadow y Hydron: [Sharon]: Eden Prove Vestal [Una princesa XD] [1 año 8 meses]**

**Shun y Dan [Shan]: Isis Kazami Kuso [8 meses] **


	4. 4

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

**Nota: Isis, luego hago tu cumpleaños, realmente no pude evitar escribir esto XD.**

* * *

Palideció, en la totalidad mientras miraba a un lado a otro. Movió los muebles, miro en las esquinas, debajo de todo… Y no lo encontraba… Oh demonios… ¿Dónde estaría?... No podía reco**(1)**…

-Shun-

Shun Kazami brinco del susto y tembló al oír la voz de su pareja.

-Amm… ¿Si?...-respondió y pregunto el de cabellos negros después de Dan.

-¿Dónde está Isis?-pregunto ahora el castaño al no visualizar a su hijo, y también a ver la preocupación de Shun

-Pues... Habrá que esperarnos a que llore…-dijo Shun sinceramente.

-¿A que llore? ¿Y eso porque?-

-Es que no sé dónde lo deje- se rio Shun mientras salía corriendo con un Dan realmente enojado detrás de él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Extra**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hydron Vestal abrió la puerta de su casa y dejo entrar a Dan –que había perdido de vista a su pareja- en la sala, totalmente entretenidos se encontraban Spectra –pintándole la cara a Isis por mera maldad- a Misha durmiendo al Igual que Isis y a Edén que se encontraba comiendo en brazos de Shadow –que reía al ver a Isis-

-Shadow…-

-Les juro que no sé de donde saco eso- respondió entre risas el de cabellos blancos

Dan solo suspiro…

* * *

**Aclaraciones de la autora: **

**1.-Del anterior, era: cabello natural de Keith, rosa palido, obviamente.**

**1.-"Recordar" XD**


	5. 5

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

* * *

-¡Isis! ¡Hoy cumples años!- exclamo feliz Shun

Finalmente y después de horribles 11 meses y medio, ahora su hijo –sí, su hijo, ya no cría, hijo- había dejado de golpearlo, aunque se enojaba cuando estaba cerca de Dan, no era como si realmente le fuese a prestar atención.

-Vaya Shun, ¿Ahora ya eres feliz?-pregunto Dan que al parecer llegaba con ropa para el cumpleañero

-Por supuesto, ya me ha dejado de golpear, ya me acepta como padre- lloriqueo Shun mientras oía el timbre- ¿Invitados? ¿Tan rápido?... Aunque Shadow y Hydron vivan cerca, dudo que sean ellos.

-Jeje, han de ser Keith y familia… Bueno Isis, quédate aquí mientras vamos a atenderlos-

Dicho lo último por Dan, ambos padres salieron de la habitación y se fueron hacia la sala, Isis escucho ruidos y unos pasos rápidos, solo para poco después escuchar como alguien entraba a la habitación, vestido con una gabardina gris por debajo de la cintura, pantalón gris, zapatos del mismo color y una sonrisa maliciosa… Spectra saludo a Isis…

Seria un largo cumpleaños.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Spectra…-Dijo lentamente Shun con los ojos realmente abiertos...-Que… Mierda… Hiciste…

La fiesta era solo para personas conocidas, para las 8 de la tarde/noche que era en ese momento solo quedaban ciertas personas como los únicos que no tenían nada que hacer en su casa, entiéndase Lync, Keith y dos hijos, junto a Shadow, Hydron y Edén- que vivían al frente- así que ver como aparecía Isis –ayudado por Spectra- con un vestido violeta estilo de princesa con holanes y una coronita plateada de quien sabe dónde saco… Casi le dio un paro cardiaco

-Lo vestí-

¿Lo vestí? ¿LO VESTI?

-¡Se puede saber que co…!- exclamo Shun realmente molesto, siendo interrumpido por Dan que le tapó la boca al saber que iba a decir.

-¡Aww! Te ves adorable hijo-dijo Dan con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Isis, que realmente no se enteraba de nada.

-Es verdad, y junto a Spectra no se ve nada mal-Hablo ahora Hydron mientras seguía tomando su soda viendo solo de reojo a los niños.

-Es cierto, ¿Tu como vez Lync?-pregunto Dan mientras miraba al de cabello rosa.

-Bueno… Realmente no digo que se vean mal-serio y confundido miraba a Isis y se preguntaba internamente de dónde diablos había saco Spectra ese vestido.

-¡Mi Hijo! ¡Con ESE! ¡NUNCA! ¡PRIMERO MUERTO!-exclamaron Keith y Shun al mismo tiempo mientras señalaban cada quien a uno, Shun a Spectra y Keith a Isis.

-Esto me huele a problemas-susurro Lync con una gotita estilo anime

-Igualmente-Ahora dijo Dan, con algo de nerviosismo.

* * *

**Aclaraciones De La Autora:**

**Guest: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste, no tengo la mas remote idea de cuanto dure esto, espero poder seguir subiendo tan rapido, lo que pasa son las ideas, fluyen muy rapido.**

**LOLA: Interare hacer lo que dices, pero no prometo nada, gracias :3**

**Moon-9215: Espero que te guste xD, me falto mas, pero si ponia mas ya no seria drabble, esto no cuenta -_-  
**


	6. 6

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo. ¿Alguna idea para el siguiente?**

* * *

Ya tenía 2 años… Ya estaba grande, podía caminar de un lado a otro y mencionar algunas cosas, así como que poco a poco se le estaba desapareciendo su complejo… Claro que solo poco a poco, aún seguía agarrando a manotazos a "Papa"

Aunque… Ahora estaba ocurriendo algo extraño… Su papa estaba colgando listos y unos extraños pájaros blancos que traían algo en la boca, su mama, se encontraba en la cocina preparando algunas cosas… Acercándose un poco a el –su mama- y después jalando el delantal que traía, logro llamar su atención, mirando con atención que su mama había engordado… Y mucho…

-Mama, ¿Qué hace papa?-Pregunto Isis, intentando sobre todo hablar bien, tal como lo hacían Spectra y Misha.

-Ah eso, vamos a hacer una fiesta para tu hermanito que vendrá pronto- respondió "Mama" que obviamente era Dan, con una sonrisa.

Y entonces Isis se quedó pensativo, como intentando ver que preguntar.

-¿Entonces porque engordaste?-

Dan se quedó callado, mientras le miraba con una sonrisa… No sabía que responderle…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Haber mundo ¬_¬... ¿Ustedes que responderian :3?**

**.**

**.**


	7. 7

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece.**

* * *

Isis Kazami Kuso, se bajó de los brazos de Shun de manera casi inmediata mientras se dirigía lo más rápido que podía hacia las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso.

Shun y Keith solo se quedaron viendo como subía las escaleras…

-Dime que no va al cuarto de tu hijo- sin ver a Keith, Shun hablo algo molesto

-Eso creo… No te preocupes- dijo Keith algo molesto- El y Misha por ahora comparten habitación…

-Ahh… ¿Hasta cuándo?- volvió a preguntar, no había ningún otro tema de conversación y mucho menos siendo quienes eran.

-Hasta los 9 años-Cerro el tema de conversación Keith Clay mientras se dirigía a la cocina- Lync nos dejó un postre y hay licuado… ¿Gustas?

Sin pensárselo ni un segundo, Shun sonrió mientras iba con él, odiaría a Keith, pero debía admitir que la comida de Lync era realmente deliciosa

-¿Cuándo llega Shadow?- pregunto algo extrañado, al no oír a la niña rubia de casi 2 años gritándole a Spectra

-Más al rato… Mucho más…-decía Keith entre risas mientras sacaba un pastel de fresas.

* * *

Su pequeña manita golpeo fuertemente la puerta donde el letrero rezaba la frase: "Ángel y Demonio" no mucho después la puerta se abrió, demostrando a un niño de 5 años con un rostro que le deseaba una temprana muerte.

-Spectra… ¿Por qué mi mama esta gorda?-pregunto Isis, mirando fijamente al mayor que se había vuelto a recostar en su cama, mientras la cama de Misha estaba vacía…

-Porque está esperando otro bebe- dándole la espalda, Spectra intento volver a dormir

-¿Cómo?-pregunto de nuevo el más pequeño

-¿Cómo qué?-respondió Spectra en pregunta, sin voltear a verlo en ningún momento

-¿Cómo hicieron al bebe?-

Spectra acomodo su cabeza debajo de su propia almohada pensando en infinidad de cosas para poder desasearse de él y poder dormir una hora más… Era hora de su siesta… ¡SU siesta! Era algo demasiado sagrado como para desperdiciarlo en preguntas que no podía responder… Aunque… Tal vez pueda regresársela a su propio papa… Y a su "Tío" Shun… Una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro mientras destapaba su cabeza y miraba a Isis… Quien se asustó de repente.

* * *

-¡Papa! ¡Papa!- gritaba Isis mientras corría hacia la cocina.

-¿Si Isis?- sin prestarle mucha atención debido a estar viendo el futbol-

-¿Qué es el sexo?-

La sonrisa de Keith desapareció mientras una venita de molestia aparecía en su rostro, Shun simplemente dejo caer el plato con pastel y le prestó atención a su hijo…

-¡.¡.¡.¡SPECTRA!.!.!.!.- grito Keith… Sintiendo como su hijo iba a regresar al rincón.

* * *

**Aclaraciones de la autora:**

**1.-Segun tengo entendido, los 2 años es una de las mejoras edades en darle un hermanito al primer hijo... Oh eso creo, mi hermano y yo tenemos una brecha de 2 años y nos llevamos realmente bien, sin embargo, mi hermana es 15 años menor que yo... Y no nos caemos muy bien que digamos.**

**.**

**2.-¿Hacerlos mas largos? Mi limite es de 500 o menos palabras, son drabbles, no un oneshot ni una historia/novela**

**.**

**3.-NO voy a hacerles perder el bebe ¬_¬ soy cruel, pero solo mato personajes arriba de los 5 años. [No, no matare a Isis]**

**.**

**4.-Realmente no me interesa si quieren o no que tengan otro hijo, este fanfic es dedicado TOTALMENTE a un amigo, si a el le gusta yo soy feliz ;P**

**.**

**5.-Ni las aclaraciones ni el disclaimer cuentan en el fanfic, asi que si los quitan, seran las 430 palabras que deben de ser.**

**.**

**6.-No la habia podido continuar porque no se me ocurria que poner... Este capitulo ocurre alrededor d horas despues del anterior.**

**.**

**7.-La historia no se va a arruinar, yo se lo que hago [cofcofrealmentenocofcof]**

**.**

**.**

**8.-Gracias por los mensajes :3**


	8. 8

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo, esto esta echo sin fines de lucro y con mero fin de entretenimiento publico y personal.**

* * *

Isis miro aquello como algo totalmente nuevo, extraño e inusual. Su ¿Tío? Keith se encontraba totalmente enfadado regañando a Spectra, la "mama" de Spectra acababa de llegar por lo que no lograba entender la situación.

Su papa Shun, se encontraba disculpándose con quien sabe qué persona que se sobaba el brazo en señal de haberse lastimado en algún momento de manera reciente… Y entonces… Lo recordó brevemente, como si fuese a ser un recuerdo que olvidaría rápidamente…

Hacia tan solo unos segundos se encontraba columpiándose felizmente de la vida mientras su papa cuidaba que no se fuese a caer –trayendo incluso un guante de béisbol puesto- cuando miro para ver a los demás invitados no pudo evitar enojarse al ver la atención que llamaba Spectra hacia su propia hermana y Edén… Por estar pensando eso, se soltó por unos segundos, segundos en que su papa corrió como loco en círculos y en los cuales Spectra tardo en darse cuenta del inminente peligro…

Aun así cayo, de manera ¿segura? Encima de Spectra… Pero ahí no acabo todo, todo continuo poco después cuando un señor de cabello blanco, piel morena y ojos dorados se acercó a ellos, más bien, se acercó a él como si lo fuese a saludar… Sin embargo, de manera no tan improvisada, el de cabellos rosas y ojos azules también llamado Spectra, grito un:

"¡.¡Yo lo vi primero!.! ¡.¡Es mi esposo!.! ¡.¡Pobre de ti que te acerques más!.!"

Cosa que al parecer el señor ignoro, por lo tanto… Spectra se encontró poco después mordiendo fuertemente el brazo de aquella persona que solo grito en dolor…

* * *

**Aclaraciones de la autora: **

**1.- Haber ¿Quien era ese "señor"? XD**

**2.- ****GUADALPUE: Si quieres puedes registrarte aqui, para no hacerlo muy largo, esquina superior derecha, donde dice registrarse, te registras y luego ya me contactas por medio de un PM, porque aqui se ocuparia mucho espacio. Para hacer una historia, solo tienes que tener imaginacion y word =D... Oh al menos para no tener muchas faltas de ortografia [Las ADLA estan echas ya en Doc Manager y me da flojera checar ortografia aqui -_-]**


	9. 9

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

* * *

Spectra Clay Volan corría veloz como el viento, intentando alejarse lo más posible de su familia y conocidos, en su espalda sin embargo, se encontraba cargando a un pequeño niño de 3 años menor que si mismo que a la vez se encontraba dormido.

Unos días antes había escuchado algo provenir de la televisión que su papa había dejado encendida después de haber ido a la cocina por algo para alimentarse, y probablemente también para darle a él, logro oír y ver más o menos en la televisión, algo llamado "prueba gratuita para matrimonios" poco después llego su papa y le entrego un sándwich, por lo que se arriesgó a preguntar… ¿Qué es el matrimonio?

Ahora, se encontraba huyendo con Isis en su espalda con dirección a la iglesia más cercana donde su papa le dijo, era donde se casaban las parejas… Pero… Había algunos inconvenientes:

1.-El no vestía de novio e Isis no usaba un vestido blanco

2.-No había invitados

3.-Tal vez no vaya a haber banquete

4.- ¿Tenían la edad necesaria para casarse?

Bueno… Todo lo demás podría arreglarlo después de la boda, a fin de cuentas había vuelto a robar un vestido de su hermana, con eso sería suficiente para casarse.

.

.

.

Keith se adelantó a todos los que se encontraban siguiéndole, en su espalda se encontraba su pequeña hija, Misha, mientras que detrás de ellos se encontraba Shun que cargaba –a la fuerza- con Edén, muy atrás y en taxi se encontraban Hydron, Dan y Shadow.

Tanto padre de cabello rubio como padre de cabello negro, bajaron de manera apresurada a quien traían cargando a la vez que entre los 4 abrían la puerta de manera apresurada:

-¡.¡.¡.¡YO ME OPONGO!.!.!-

Gritaron los 4 recién llegados, mientras tanto, Edén y Misha corrieron rápidamente hacia Spectra para jalarlo y lanzarle una miradita a Isis como diciéndole; "¡Mío!" lo que hizo enfadar al de cabellos negros con toques azulados.

Sin embargo, y antes de poder replicar su papa lo cargo, mientras que el papa de Spectra quemaba una hoja, una biblia, amarraba al padre con quien sabe qué cosa y le lanzaba 2 anillos de plástico –que quien sabe cuándo se lo quito- y finalmente amenazo al padre con que si decía algo, seria buscado y asesinado…

No faltaba decir que Spectra fue asediado por las 2 princesas.


	10. 10

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece**

**Nota: Este Spectra, sera cruel en un futuro ;_; **

* * *

No entendía porque Spectra no se encontraba dándole toda su atención, no podía llegar a la conclusión del porqué, aquel hermoso día en que las 3 familias decidieron salir a un picnic, Spectra su "Esposo" –sea lo que sea eso- no le prestaba la más mínima atención, en cambio, se encontraba sentado en las piernas de su mama mientras que hablaba animadamente con su hermana menor, Misha.

-Mama- llamo Isis, mirando atentamente a la persona sentada a su lado, que no le prestó atención por estar hablando con Hydron, acto seguido, Isis inflo las mejillas y se giró a ver a Shun.-Papa

-¿Si? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Llamo a la policía porque Spectra te está acosando?- pregunto rápidamente el de cabellos negros, que se encontraba cargando un pequeño y gordito bebe de no más de 2 meses

"_Cierto… Es mi nuevo hermanito"_

-¿Qué está haciendo Spectra?- Ignorando todo lo que dijo su padre, Isis se dedicó a cuestionar la existencia del hijo de Keith

-No sé, y no me importa- más sincero que la realidad, Shun mostro cara de asco y enfado a la vez

-¿Puedo ir a jugar con él?- volvió a preguntar Isis, insistiendo

-…-Shun Kazami miro a su hijo seriamente, buscando una excusa para decirle que no- ¿Ya terminaste de comer?

Isis Kazami Kuso miro su plato, zanahorias y lechuga era lo único que le faltaba para terminar, pero…

-No me gustan-

-Hasta que no acabes no te puedes ir a jugar-

Isis solo miro su plato con rabia, siendo culpable de no poder ir por Spectra y sabiendo que si iba sin haber acabado, su papa le iba a regañar y tal vez ya no le dejaría ir a la casa de la familia Clay…

Demostrando aún más, su enfado, Inflo sus mejillas.

**.**

**.**

**Extra**

**.**

**.**

Poniéndole atención a su hermana a la vez que oía la conversación de sus padres como "¿Qué cenaremos? ¿Qué película rentamos? Etc."

Spectra Clay Volan desvió por unos segundos su vista hacia donde se encontraba su pequeño "esposo" y sonrió divertido al ver sus mejillas… Ah~… Él podría levantarse cuando quisiera, pero verlo enojado y sufriendo un poco era aún más divertido y entretenido que verlo reír.


	11. 11

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

**Nota: Y eso que solo serian 10 drabbles XD.**

* * *

-¡Es mi esposo!-

Afirmo en una exclamación un niño de aproximadamente de 6 años con una sonrisa ante un montón de gente que los veía con total adoración, como si aquello fuese algo realmente único y especial.

Hasta hace unos pocos minutos, Spectra e Isis se encontraban con sus respectivas familias, hasta que en un descuido de los mayores, el "mocoso engendro" –llamado así por Shun- de cabello rosa con ojos azules "secuestro" y/o rapto al pequeño niño de ojos azules y cabello negro con rayos azulados que simplemente "se dejó"

Por lo tanto, hasta hace pocos minutos se encontraban paseando felizmente solos cuando una que otra pareja que los había notado comenzaban a hablar a la vez que se acercaban tomando fotos de manera discreta. En menos de un minuto ya tenían a un montón de personas a su alrededor diciendo cosas como "que adorables" "que lindos" "Están tomados de la mano"

Esa misma gente escucho la afirmación dicha por el aparentemente más mayor de los dos niños, afirmación que había sido dicha debido a la pregunta de una de las tantas parejas.

La gente grito de felicidad al ver tanta ternura y "amor" profesado entre los dos, aunque el más pequeño parecía no entender que estaba pasando.

De un momento a otro Spectra se giró hacia Isis tomándolo del rostro para que lo mirara, con una sonrisa al ver el rostro confuso de su "esposo" el mayor fue acercando su rostro para hacer el extraño beso que se daban sus papas, que según le habían dicho –cuando pregunto, obviamente- se daba a la persona que más amabas.

Sin embargo…

Justo poco antes de poder acercarse los milímetros que le faltaban ambos niños fueron jalados por sus respectivos padres que más enojados no podían encontrarse.

Y Spectra, casi, casi lloraba.

El castigo, que probablemente le darían…

Seria no ver a Isis en más de 1 semana.


	12. 12

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

* * *

Dan Kuso de Kazami, se encontraba cargando con su pequeño Hikaru mientras veía –algo molesto- como Edén discutía con Isis que a su vez le respondía a Misha.

Tal parecía que Misha venía a quedarse a dormir a casa de los Prove –debido al castigo Spectra debió de quedarse en casa con ¿una niñera? O con unos vecinos (1)- siendo dejada por su papa que decía un "si le pasa algo te mato" al sonriente Shadow que solo asentía sin mucho interés.

Para ese momento -3 horas después de haber sido dejada- no había rastro de Hydron, que alegando quien sabe qué cosa había salido de compras por "algo necesario" dejando a papa Shadow solo con las niñas.

Lync –según sabia por Shadow- había tenido que ir al hospital aparentemente de emergencia porque lo que la niñera de Spectra y la quedada de Misha era casi de último momento.

Y Shadow… Bueno… El simplemente se había quedado observando al trio de "fans" de Spectra Clay discutir entre sí, sin hacer nada en especial.

Más que echarle porras a los tres casi al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1.- Sip, sus vecinos de enfrente de su casa ;p**

**Gingana: Este es el unico fanfic que tengo siendo Shan ._.U**


	13. 13

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece.**

* * *

La oscuridad no lo aterraba y mucho menos le tenía miedo a la soledad de estar en una casa ajena a la propia, aunque claro, bien podría fingir miedo en ese momento para dormir al lado de Spectra.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba exactamente?

Bien, debido al castigo de Spectra y aprovechando que Misha seguiría quedándose a dormir en casa de Shadow –aun cuando Lync ya había salido del hospital- ahora había sido el turno de permitirle a los únicos 2 varones de poder dormir en una sola habitación y desvelarse, aunque eso de desvelarse era más para Spectra que bien podía dormirse a las 4 de la mañana y despertarse como si nada a las 8.

Y ahora, durmiendo en la cama de Misha, en la habitación de los mellizos, mirando fijamente como Spectra esta boca-abajo jugando quien sabe qué cosa totalmente entretenido, estaba pensando en… Ir… O no ir… Ir… O no…

-Si vas a venir a dormir conmigo en mi cama yo que tu empezaba a moverme de lugar- dijo Spectra sin vergüenza alguna y sin despegar la mirada de su videojuego

Isis se sonrojo a más no poder mientras se cubría con la sabana hasta la altura de la boca.

¿Desde cuándo se había dado cuenta que lo estaba mirando?


	14. 14

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo y tampoco la cancion mencionada.**

**Dedicado a Rox Siniestra, tus deseos son ordenes. XD**

* * *

La música comienza… De fondo de escucha la canción **Yuno's Main Theme Mirai Nikki OST**… No supo la razón de la canción de fondo hasta que vio a dos pequeñas criaturas de cabellos rosas y ojos azules.

-Bueno Roció, espero que cuides de los niños tan bien a como cuidas a Misha…-Rio Lync mientras afuera de la casa se escuchaba como Keith ya lo apuraba- Bueno, nos vemos luego

La chica recién llamada Roció tenía 16 años, su cabello era largo y de color castaño junto a unos ojos marrones, en ese momento era la niñera de una Misha de 7 años, junto a su gemelo de la misma edad, un Isis de 5 años junto a su hermanito Hikaru de 2 años, junto a ellos Edén de 5 años que a su lado se encontraba una hermosa pequeña de cabello ondulado y blanco junto a unos ojos purpura de tan solo 1 año llamada Natasha…

Bien… No había nada que temer… Solo serán 6 niños… 6 niños pequeños que según los padres son "calmados"

* * *

-¡Pequeños dejen de pelear!- exclamo Roció mientras veía el caos.

Durmiendo, Spectra y Natasha ignoraban la situación, o al menos uno dormía, Spectra solo escuchaba divertido todo el caos.

Peleando se encontraban Isis, Edén y Misha, ambas niñas contra Isis que poco después fue ayudado por Hikaru al ver que se estaban golpeando.

Roció temblaba de la preocupación y miraba a todos lados sin saber que hacer o a donde ir, ya harta tomo la decisión de llamar por teléfono y decir que no podía, sin embargo, con solo mover un pie cayo al ir, y casi todo permaneció en silencio… Y casi todo, porque divertido y riendo se encontraba Spectra señalándola.

-Niñera… ¿Qué tal el suelo?- se burló Spectra.

-¿¡Eso era un niño?!- Pensó enfada mientras se sentaba en el suelo

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando todo el ruido volvió a la normalidad.


	15. 15

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

* * *

Shun Kazami entro al que era su hogar, dando ya las 11 pm todos los niños deberían ya de estar durmiendo tranquilamente y en silencio, detrás de si iba su querido esposo Dan ya cayéndose del sueño, un poco atrás estaban Keith y Lync "algo" acaramelados… Ya en la casa de enfrente se veían las luces encendidas, señal en que Shadow y Hydron ya habían entrado, solo para poco después salir de nuevo Shadow, por sus dos pequeñas.

-¡AAAAAAAAA!-

Todos los padres se giraron –excepto Hydron que no estaba- y entraron de manera inmediata a la casa, en el suelo y única persona dormida se encontraba Misha, que al parecer era cuidada por Spectra que le hacia la vida miserable a la niñera, haciende caer repetidamente.

Isis, al igual que Edén, habían echo tregua para apartar a los gemelos –cosa imposible debido a los hábiles ojos de Spectra y su sonrisa que los idiotizaba-

Y en su columpio, Hikaru y en el sillón, Natasha.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-

-¡¿Ah!?... Se… Señor Kazami… ¿Se encuentra usted bien?-

En el suelo, e inconsciente por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, se encontraba el recién nombrado, mientras Roció mantenía en sus manos una enciclopedia… Algo gruesa con la que golpeo a Shun…


	16. 16

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas mínimo.**

* * *

Se subieron al medio de transporte que se iba a encargar de llevarlos al lugar donde iban a estudiar. Por todos los medios, Keith y Shun intentaron convencerlos de llevarlos en auto, sin embargo, obviamente las "madres" se negaron, alegando que en dado un momento en que no pudieron llevarlos o traerlos ellos deberían de ser capaces de cómo ir y venir por su propia cuenta.

Spectra y Misha, por un "poco" de mala conducta, a sus 9 años habían sido cambiados 5 veces de varias escuelas, quedando finalmente en la cual Isis iba a empezar asistir, y como obra del destino, todos los demás fueron también inscritos ahí mismo.

-Neh, neh, Spectra, ¿Cómo crees que sea la escuela?- pregunto Isis, emocionado y sentado mientras Spectra yacía de pie a su lado mirando a todos lados.

-Mmm… No tengo idea, pero espero que sea un buen lugar…-

Después de un tiempo, finalmente todos habían logrado llevarse un poco bien, aun cuando discutían por a quien le pertenecía Spectra continuaba, aunque el aludido siempre prefería hacerse el desentendido.

-Hermanito, que bueno que los dos estaremos juntos- rió Misha, sabiendo que compartiría el mismo salón que su hermano mayor, mirando a Eden y a Isis con burla, mientras los mencionados le miraban con odio mal disimulado.

-Si, eso es genial- respondió Spectra, cuyos ojos azules se clavaron en una cabellera azul metálico- Así podre protegerte…

* * *

.

.

.

**Aclaraciones De La Autora:**

**.**

** ¿TardaRON? ¿Quienes? Que te claro que solo es una persona la que escribe la historia, no 2 ni 5. ¿Hacerlos mas rapido? Haber... ¿Acaso crees que uno tiene todo el tiempo del mundo y toda la inspiracion para acabarse una historia en 1 solo dia? Pues, dejame romperte tu ilusion pero al menos asi no es mi vida, el maldito servicio social me quita tiempo y las ideas me las bloquea.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Este es capitulo final =D**


End file.
